The Black tie party
by Blackbandanawearer
Summary: Warning: Turtlecest / The East district is throwing an annual party and the theme is Black ties and night gowns. To make things clear Mikey is from the West, Raph's from the South, Leo is from the North and Don is from the East. The T.M.N.Turtles are so going to ninja this party, in their own way...(one-shot) -Dedicated to Shotgunredneck because she needs the cheering up-


Donatello returned the confused gaze to his mirror as he fiddled with his purple jacket once more. The annual black tie ball of the four districts was tonight however he was afraid his shyness might cause him to panic attack again. His little sister, Maria has been encouraging him for a month now to go and even helped him build a little bit of confidence.

He finally gave in and promised her that he will go. Maria was spending the weekend at their grandma's so she might as well go from Friday to settle in quicker. He felt a palm slap his hand from the jacket and his sister came into view.

"Stop it Donnie, you look perfect" she said to him adjusting his tie which was a bit tight.

"I'm really nervous though, what if no one wants to talk with me?" he sighed a little bit dramatically in her opinion.

"It will be fine, just have fun. Plus who knows maybe you can get a number or two." she said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Maria please, I am scared enough already." Don said internally face palming at his little sister's quest to join every living creature together.

"Fine" she pouted while retreating to her room so she could grab her suitcase. "See you on Sunday Donnie." He waved her goodbye as he too got ready.

He grabbed a small worn black bag and began filling it. He put his wallet, the pass he received earlier that week to allow entrance to the entertainment center and his glasses. Then he locked his door and left.

The center isn't more than ten minutes away but he was anxious to think actually entering it.

Every year one of the four districts would arrange a gathering of some sort, where humans and animals were invited so they can get acquainted with new people since each area is secluded from the other. Imagining all those people together caused a shiver down Don's spine.

Donatello arrived at the door of the center and gave his pass to the guard. Not passing him a second glance he opened the door and let the young turtle pass.

He took a seat in one of the tables as he looked around from his spot. A few more people were on his left chatting while the orchestra was testing its instruments and rehearsing. Don took a breath to calm himself and decided to sit in the yard where a lighter atmosphere was occurring.

He sat on a stone bench, the grass tickling his ankles as he concentrated on the beautiful sunset in front of him with its red, orange and green touches growing, getting darker and blooming creating a masterpiece painting. By the time the stars had started to appear the hall was filled with people but Donnie didn't want to move. So he stayed gazing the stars, swinging his legs slightly, waiting for one to fall.

Michelangelo was excited as his own horse in a dazzling bright field. He was visiting the East district for the annual dance or ball as some would call it and couldn't be happier.

He always liked meeting other people since he was young but never attended a dance before so the experience would be grand for him. He left his house almost two hours before he should and drew a few curious glances from his friends but he didn't care as much.

He was wearing a tuxedo complete with orange tie, vest and handkerchief, a white button-up shirt, a grey coat with matching well-ironed pants and black shoes. The orange contrasted perfectly with his sea green skin and mesmerizing blue eyes.

He had decided to have a little stroll before actually going to the dance. Why he didn't know, but he couldn't resist a taste of nature as much as he wanted to, so there he was, walking through the short grass of a forest murmuring a song he had heard a while back.

The freckled-face turtle had walked for a while now just letting his imagination wonder and bounce without letting anything to snap him from it. After a while though he reached the family stable and stood in the entrance for a bit petting his horse Leila.

He took that route so many times that his body had completely memorized it. Mikey looked at his watch which informed him he only had an hour to go to the center so he quickly jogged to the inside of his family's stable and began settling his soft as silk brown horse ready, quickly mounting it and finally setting off for his destination.

Mikey passed through the border quite fast as he entered the East district and tried to navigate through the tall buildings and houses that surrounded him. He took a steep turn to his right and followed the blue arrow shaped signs showing him the way.

He reached the entertainment center and tied his horse to the special pole letting it drink water as he gave his pass to enter.

Raphael grunted as his ex-roommate tossed the last of his stuff in a giant cardboard box which he was holding. He decided to move out but he hadn't had the chance to get the last of his stuff until now.

He took the box on his wagon and grabbed the wooden handles to steady it. He waved his friend goodbye and began walking to the opposite direction.

Reaching his new house he unpacked everything up to his small cooped up room.

Though it wasn't much, it had a nice oak desk which was a gift from his father and a steel bed with the most comfortable woolen sheets and mattress a turtle could ask for. A window was letting the sunlight in, reflecting on every surface making the room shine like a diamond.

As he was unpacking his box, a piece of paper had dropped from his small handmade wooden chest as it opened on the bed from the fall. Surprised he found a ticket for a ball which was tonight.

'It must have come with the mail' Raphael thought instantly looking over to a small pile in his left. Searching through it he spotted a few worn but still wearable formal clothes and decided to go to this 'dance' thing and have a little fun with himself.

He got dressed after a nice warm shower and began to walk towards his destination. He took his time just admiring his surroundings as he stepped in to the new environment of the East district. He found the center easily and gave his pass to enter.

Leonardo was bored. He had come to this ball on his parents' request, well, more like demand, but he would rather sit in his room and read his huge book collection.

His parents encourage him to take hobbies yet he only finds himself back to those pages. Sure he has become a good swordsman and traveled away exploring new worlds and new cultures but these books are his one and only passion. He had always wanted an adventure like in the books he had read.

He likes the unknown, the unpredictable, what the writer will throw at him next. When an obstacle is overleaped and the danger has succumbed will there be more on the hero's way or not. These adventures he lives in those pages can't be shared with anyone but himself.

Leo sighed while taking a seat near a stained-glass window watching people as they danced. There was an eagle with a white tuxedo and matching top hat slow dancing with a black haired woman in a pink gown.

Then there were some felines who took the one-quarter of the dance floor and wolves scattered all over it dancing with everyone they could. Leo sighed and decided he should at least have one dance. He picked a white rabbit and asked her to dance with him. She giggled and accepted his hand.

Michelangelo never had so much fun in his life. Being a naturally good dancer he immediately gained a lot of attention especially from those cute mouse girls. He thanked them and started walking around without a goal, out of the dance floor and in an unfamiliar corridor.

His eye caught one of the farther glass doors in the corridor which led to a yard but his curiosity peeked when he saw movement just outside the door. He went and opened the door.

A light cold breeze ran through him making him shiver though he ignored it. In front of him sat an olive green turtle with his head in his hands sitting on a stone bench.

"Hey, dude do you want to come inside?" Mikey asked the new turtle. "Um no thanks, I'll be going soon anyways" Donatello responded raising his head carefully to look at him, he noticed that he had a westerner accent.

"No dude you have to come, the dance just started." Mikey sat next to him and for once Don didn't tense up. He felt comfortable with this blue-eyed turtle for some reason. [A/N: Yeah me.] "Please?" he asked.

"Fine, you win" Don sighed quietly. "My name is Donatello, you can call me Donnie if you'd like."

"I'm Michelangelo, but I usually go by Mikey." The freckled face turtle said to his new friend, smiling as they shook hands. Together they entered the center and sat somewhere just talking about their favorite things to do.

Donnie discovered really quickly that Mikey had an amazing imagination. He described in perfect detail everything he liked to do and how it _felt_. His peaceful strolls around the family grounds, the beautiful and colorful flowers and the softness of Leila, his horse.

Don told him about his sister and how he was a bit shy with new people but also how ease he is with the sea green turtle. So as their conversation deepened, neither of them had seemed to notice two sets of eyes watching.

Leo was leaning against the pale wall with his arms crossed and a blank look on his face. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even noticed the emerald green figure walk right by him and standing right next to the leaf green turtle.

"Yo are you okay?" the stranger said "you haven't moved for a while." "What? Oh hi there I was just spacing out."

"I've noticed. I'm Raphael but I prefer Raph more." The southern accent said.

"Glad to meet you Raph, I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo,"

"So why aren't you dancing?" Raphael asked him while eyeing him with a mocking look. "I'm not a chick I'll have you know." Leo said making the other turtle laugh, "Frankly I don't even want to be here."

"Why, it's a nice joint and the ladies aren't half bad themselves. Or you not into that." Raph said picking up a toothpick and started cleaning his teeth. "What do you mean?" Leo said cautiously.

"You don't even give them a look bro and when ya do it's bland; you're from across the stream or something?" Raph said raising his brow in question.

"Why should I tell you that, since it's none of your business?" Leo said now afraid that this guy will get really close. His blush destroyed everything.

"Aha I knew it" Raph pointed his finger on Leo's nose causing him back step. "You're gay" he whispered. Leo grabbed his bicep and dragged him outside of the hall and into a corridor.

"Fine I won't deny anything but I must ask why do you want to know?" Leo whispered to Raph. "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of bro, though I just to be clear I don't want you, it's just curiosity."

To his surprise Leo sighed and sat down hiding his head in his knees. Raphael sat with him continuing "I didn't mean to 'play find the secret' with you man, I just like to be straight forward. Sometimes that doesn't work out, for me at least." Raph heard a coughing sound and he was sure it was Leo trying to hide a laugh. "Want to come back and sit somewhere?" Leo nodded and they entered the hall again.

Leo leaded them to a table and they each ordered a drink. As they were drinking Raph turned slightly to look at the door and froze stiff at the sight. Leonardo turned as well and blinked shocked.

They saw two new turtles coming from the same door they did and sitting on the first table they found. They turned to each other exchanging curiosity looks and turned again trying to locate the other turtles.

Raph spotted them behind a flower pot and immediately got up. He and Leo headed towards them and without hesitation the emerald and leaf green turtle stood in front of their table blushing but determined. Raph cleared his throat loud enough for the two young turtles to hear. As Donnie glanced up he saw two new turtles, both of them taller than him and his new friend Mikey.

They were looking, no staring him and the olive green turtle started to feel the first strings of a panic attack. Careful not to scream he rose from his chair and began to back walk. "Hey where are you going?"

Raphael didn't even finish the question and Donnie was gone; back to the hallway and out of sight. "What's his problem?" Leo asked Mikey as he too got up. "Nothing dude, but the guy is really shy by nature. He told me that himself."

"I'm going after him, see you guys later." Raph said already gone as well.

"So~o, hi I'm Mikey" Mikey told Leo shaking his hand like Don before. "Nice to meet you Mikey I'm Leonardo but I would prefer to be called Leo."

"I see your new friend is interested in my new friend." Leo looked shocked at this admission from the sea green turtle, making him smile. "You think you're the only one watching us? I've been keeping an eye on you since me and Donnie sat on this table. I got to say though your faces were priceless." He laughed good naturally patting Leo's carapace playfully.

Leo laughed right along his new companion as he thought what he said. "Well I'm here" Leo said wiggling his eye ridges "do you want to do something?" Mikey had a full evil mega-watt grin as he took Leo's hand in his and dragged him to the dance floor. "Let's see if you can dance as well as you talk flirty-boy" he said winking and smiling wickedly, pulling Leonardo so close their noses were bumping.

Raph walked as fast as he could past the crowd dancing and reached the corridor Leo confessed in. Can't believe he found another... No back to your task Raph. He saw farthest of the glass doors close sharply and headed that way.

Looking through them he saw a flash of purple and green as the olive green turtle tried to find a hiding spot. Raph pushed the light glass doors slowly so he didn't scare Donnie and stepped out looking for him. He heard heavy breath intakes from behind a tree and went towards there. "Hey, are you ok?" Raph asked with his softest voice he could imitate. A sniffle was heard and Don peeked from the tree's corner, his jacket filled with leafs but that wasn't his main concern.

'That guy followed him here, oh God why did he have to be so handsome and cute? No what are you thinking Donnie' he thought to himself as he moved backwards to the fence.

'Think about puppies and homework and my collection of pencils and how that black vest matches perfectly with his red button-up shirt and perfect black pants, oh no' he thought while biting his lip leaning on the fence, his hands behind him.

The emerald turtle was getting closer and so was his panic. But then he heard his sweet voice floating and for some reason [A/N Me] it calmed him.

Don took a deep breath and allowed the other turtle to see him. The larger turtle told him to hold his arm as he was cleaning him. Don closed his eyes as the turtle shook the dust and leafs from his suit. And suddenly the hand that was cleaning him helped him stand in front of mesmerizing honey golden orbs. Donnie was afraid he might faint and the guy didn't mean to let go.

Then that beautiful voice was heard again "Hey are you ok? Come on and sit with me." He said as he sat on the bench dragging Don with him. Don took another deep breath and sat as far away as he could, trying not to touch the stranger and get _thoughts. _

"H-hello" Donnie stuttered still trying to control his breath but the dude kept staring at him like a curious hawk. Now he was visibly shaking but not only that an emerald green hand touched his forehead gently which made him shake even more. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I was worried that I did something wrong" Raph said confused. He never had anyone act like that in his presence. He was really worried about the guy but he had to admit the dude was a bit cute, okay maybe a lot. "Hey, calm down" Raph said getting closer,

Don took a big breath in and released it, finally relaxing. "You haven't done anything, I'm just really shy sometimes and I get so nervous I panic. I'm sorry." Don said looking at the other terrapin now breathing normally.

Raph was so charmed by Donnie's lovely black eyes that he almost missed that. "That's okay buddy, I understand" he said patting his arm. Don scooted closer and leaned on his shoulder nuzzling it. "Thank you for coming." Adding in his mind 'I will not mention this to my sister.' He smiled. Raph was surprised from the action but he went along with it.

And so they sat there staring at nothing just holding on to their companion.

Dancing with Michelangelo was the most fun Leo had in a while. That little sea green turtle was as energetic as a winter's storm and hilarious as well. They talked about themselves as they danced, like how Leo loves his books and how Mikey takes leisure strolls every day.

They have been slow dancing for a while now never breaking eye contact and how could they since Leo was trapped in those azure blue orbs from the moment they met with his chestnut brown, their noses bumping and their bodies were as close as they could.

Leo couldn't contain his smile since the turtle before him was joking and laughing through the whole song. The said song was coming down to the last note when Mikey's mouth stretched to a mischievous grin and Leo wondered what was on his mind this time. Note that they had a few drinks before this dance.

As the song closed with its final note Mikey closed their distance with a short chaste kiss, teasing Leo's mouth with his tongue and pulling away two seconds later, winking at Leo and continued to dance like nothing happened. "Why you little bastard" Leo whispered high enough for Mikey's ears only and he just shrugs still wearing a grin.

Leo took his hand and leaded him away down from the dance floor and away from the hall. Finding a closet big enough for them to fit, he threw Mikey in and locked the door sealing them both inside.

Turning around he smirked at the sea green terrapin's form which was vibrating from desire. Leo internally shivered at the lusty eyes Mikey was racking his body and with closed eyes, he settled his arms around Mikey's neck kissing him more fiercely after each second he heard the thump of his heart.

Mikey was overjoyed as he allowed access to Leo's tongue and staying completely immobile letting Leo take over and get it out of his system for now. Leo unbuttoned Mikey's shirt, vest and jacket throwing it at the ground but leaving his tie on while Mikey slowly unbuckled Leo's and his pants letting them drop as well.

The sea green turtle escaped Leo's lips and started nipping everywhere he could reach, brushing his fingertips along his new mate's sides and grasping firmly on his tight ass, squeezing saying "holy shell dude." Leo smiled at him and started to copy Mikey.

He lightly brushed his hands to his sides earning a barely noticeable giggle and grabbed his small tail pulling mildly outwards making Mikey catch his breath; kissing him again stole Leo's.

Leo could feel a slight bump against his plastron and removed his blue shirt out of the way exposing himself completely. Leo grabbed Mikey's tie and pushed them both downwards settling himself atop of the young turtle never breaking their kiss. Scraping their lower plastrons together Leo smirked and said "you're mine now" closing their distance again.

Raph was trying to breathe evenly but the other turtle, Don, wouldn't let him. He was squeezing his waist as hard as he could and every time Raph tried to remove him, Donnie shook his head no and held tighter.

So he was stuck there not knowing what to do with this predicament. "Come on don't be such a baby, let me go" Raph said for what it felt was the hundredth time now pushing Don away from him but amazingly he clung even more. "Nuh-uh I want you to stay" Don said with a low whiny voice.

The reason he didn't let go wasn't because he wanted to annoy Raphael, oh no it was his unique scent that drove him crazy. He felt that if he released Raph's waist he would start touching somewhere else and that couldn't happen.

"I'm really sorry" he muttered looking into Raph's eyes with sincerity. "It's just that I haven't displayed affection to anyone but my sister for a very long time and you are really comfy."

Donnie snickered as he explained to an almost red flustered Raphael. Raph exhaled an annoyed sigh, not saying anything as he thought about his position.

He really didn't mind the guy's company and he was kind of nice to hang out with; way better option than dancing to be honest. A sudden huff of laughter came out of his mouth as he thought what Donnie just said. "So I'm comfy huh? What happened to you being shy, chucklehead?"

"I am shy but not to you, I like you" Don pouted and Raphael swore to himself that it was the most adorable thing he ever saw. Raph put an arm around his new friend and pinched his cheek making Don's form to jump up and release him.

'Huh should've done that, hours ago' Raph thought while watching the purple clad wearing turtle rubbing his cheek fiercely fast. Getting up Raph asked the other turtle "Do you want to come inside for a bit? It's getting kind of cold out here." He gave his hand to the other turtle to help him stand and he accepted it.

While Raph was pulling him up he didn't notice Don's feet were slightly bent and as he pulled him Don catapulted on him sealing their lips together in a kiss.

Instead of backing up Donnie actually pushed further on Raph putting his arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Raph responded back settling his arms on Don's lower backside and squeeze him onto his plastron.

He never kissed someone with as much passion as now and he slipped his tongue further inside tasting Donatello. He tasted deliciously sweet. Raph broke the kiss to see a smiling Donatello flashing his teeth at him.

"Hey, you did that on purpose" Raph told him not even trying to hide his own smile as he continued to hug Donnie's waist. "Maybe I did." He said smiling mischievously but blushing pink as well. "Come on let's go inside" Don said as he took Raph's hand and dragged him back in the center through the now familiar corridor and on the dance floor.

Just as they got up to the platform, the singer announced that the following song would be the last for the night. So a slow melody followed not to late afterwards and people around the two turtles began to slow dance.

Don was blushing all through the song but Raph was there all smiles and strong arms to keep him at bay when they accidentally hit someone else. As the song ended all people bowed to each other and clapped together to seal the night. Don swapped addresses with Raph promising that he will visit soon. Raph leaned in and whispered in the turtle's ear "I'll be waiting for you" making him shiver in delight. With a last peck on his cheek Raph said goodbye to him and left for his home.

Don took out his glasses and read Raph's messy handwriting; he wrote his address on a spare napkin he found but Donnie was keeping it forever nonetheless. He soon started to take off when a thought passed his mind. 'Where was Mikey and Leo?' A smirk of a possibility entered his brain when he heard thumping sounds coming from a nearby closet.

Leo was hugging Mikey tight and vice versa as Leo thrusted one last time in to his new mate. Collapsing on the side but not releasing each other, the two turtles had curled with each other; just lying on the ground together. "Woah that was awesome." Mikey exclaimed before sighing contently as Leo escaped him with a small pop.

"Agreed" Leo said getting up, pulling Mikey with him. "Mikey if this means anything to you, you were much better than any book I've ever read." He said kissing his Mikey again.

"D'aw thank you Leo" Mike said returning the kiss. He looked both of their bare plastrons and thought out loud "hey Leo wouldn't the party be over by now?" "Oh my God you're right. We have to leave now if we don't want to get locked up in here."

"I wouldn't mind" Mikey said wiggling his eye ridges at Leo. Leo threw Mikey's shirt to him as he slipped into his trousers and buckled his belt tight. Not three minutes afterwards they heard muffled conversations outside of their door just as they both got dressed.

"If we leave now we can blend in with them, come on." Leo told Mikey taking his hand and opening the door lightly. A giant line of people was coming towards them and Leo waited the perfect moment to enter it so they wouldn't be noticed. Finally a moment presented when enough of the people had left the building and a gap had formed to the line.

They quickly blended in with the others and let the crowd flow take them outside. As they stood outside next to each other, Mikey was silent and a cloud of misery was darkening his face.

Mikey threw his hands around the leaf green turtle and hugged a surprised Leo as tightly as he could.

"I don't want to leave you yet." Mikey said in the early stages of mopping. Leo sighed and untying Mikey's horse he took them both away from the entrance so they wouldn't be blocking it. Together they sat silently somewhere, Mikey in Leo's lap and him holding his mate in his arms.

"Don't worry Mikey; I think I have an idea. I've wanted to do this a long time now but now it's time to put my plan into action. Do you want to come with me in an adventure away from the districts to somewhere new where we'll be together forever?"

"Leo you don't even have to ask me bro. Because wherever you're heading I'm coming too. And that's a promise." He sealed their deal with a kiss and so they proceeded to put the plan into action. But of course that's another story…

THE END


End file.
